Hidden in the Willows
by GEM.Seraphine
Summary: Please don't kill me! It's my first smut, Rin x Sosuke, and I'm actually quite proud I mustered the courage to upload this. Basically, Sosuke takes Rin to a hot spring and things get 'steamy' if you know what I mean. *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*


**This is my first Free fix and my first smut... So yeah, might not turn out too great. But if you like it or spotted a mistake, please drop me a review! I live off them! Anyway, enjoy! I've edited the original version to make it easier.**

 _This is thought, ok?_

This is normal stuff, yeah?

* * *

*narrator PoV*

They had come here for a night. Just the two of them. The Sakura mountain hotsprings where a secluded visitors spot which not many knew of, their collection of Jacuzzis and outdoor baths scattered around the property for private use made it the best place for romance to take place. That is why Sosuke had chosen this place for his trip with Rin. Checking in was easy and they were both soon unpacked and ready to have a quick dip. Rin quickly stripped down, wrapping a towel around his waist so Sosuke wouldn't see him from his perch on the edge of the outdoor bath. He was already wet and naked, enjoying the scalding water. His eyes seemed to be wandering, half asleep. Only he himself knew at what he was looking at, specifically at who.

Sosuke's eyes drunk in the sight if his unclothed Rin - commiting every detail to memory, since this would probably be the last time he could see Rin like this before he went far, far away. The way his cheeks glowed red as he approached him, how his legs moved as they walked on the grass and the way in which his breath turned into white after it left his soft lips. _No! don't think of these things, he'll be gone soon enough!_ Sosuke scolded himself as he bit his lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood.

Rin climbed in and floated while his body got used to the high temperatures of the bath. They talked and laughed like always but Rin couldn't take his eyes away from his bathing partner. He just wanted to lick his throat, then let his hands roam as he... _STOP THAT! No, no, no, don't even go there! He screamed at himself. Its impossibile, he would never like me. And plus, I'm a guy... Why am I thinking of these things._ But now it was too late, the images and just the mere thought of being close to him in the steam had him as horny as hell. _I just hope that Sosuke can't see me!_ Rin though to himself as he turned round to hide his erection. "Why did you turn round? Can't stand the sight of me?" The dark haired male laughed as he drew closer. Rin laughed nervously and stammered excuses but Sosuke wouldn't let Rin push him away. He grabbed hold and drew him close to his chest, trapping him in his arms. "You know I'll never let go." he whispered in his ear. Sosuke started tracing the lines of Rin's muscles, thinking nothing of it but his prisoner was starting to get too excited for comfort. Rin tried to keep his voice locked within him, but an aroused moan escaped. Sosuke stilled his caresses and turned Rin to face him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the soft ones in front of him. The owner of said lips then slapped the dark haired friend hard enough to leave a mark.

Sosuke was in shock. Not from the violence of his friend, but because of the moans and laboured breaths he could hear through the screen door after having run after him. It was too much. He took himself in his hand and started stroking. Listening to Rin's voice as he did so. He came quickly, before scrambling into the bath as he heard the bathroom door open. Rin emerged from the room, blushing crimson. "Sorry... For the slap." Sosuke's cheeks were red as well, Rin naively thought that it was from the heat and not from the ideas that were whirling through his mind. Sosuke stood up and pulled on his navy maple leaf yukata before he walked out the door. He slammed the door shut, dropping to the floor on the other side in a pool of fanboy slush. _HE IS SO FUCKING CUTE!_ screamed the voice inside his mind as he dug his fingernails into his skull. _That's it, I've decided. I'm doing it today!_ Then he ran off to make sure that when Rin left, he would have no regrets.

Rin was in the bath, contemplating how he had angered Sosuke. When he had stormed out his features had distorted into a mask of fury. _Sure, it hadn't been a good idea to hit him, but it was his fault. Who asked him to lick me, to hold me close to him and make me want him more than what's healthy. Ok, enough with the lost thought trains Rin! You are not some teenage school girl with a crush, so stop acting like one!_ Rin climbed back into the tub and closed his eyes as he waited for Sosuke to come back.

 ** _*Now I'm going to stop writing like that because it's getting on my nerves, enjoy the first person*_**

*Sosuke PoV*

Everything was ready. The reservations had been made and Rin was fast asleep in my arms as I carried him to the Jacuzzi in the willows. He rubbed his head on my chest while muttering something, huh, guess I must be more comfortable than I magined. Anyway, time for the slumbering to wake up! I thought as I threw him into the water, yukata and all. I waited a minute and when he didn't resurface I jumped in after him. His eyes were open, the little bastard! This is going to be one hell of a payback.

*Rin PoV*

The prick! Who the hell gave him the brilliant idea of throwing me in the water! I could have drowned! That is if I hadn't been awake and enjoying the warmth of his body. But now that he was in front of me, his eyes steely through the water, my mind contemplated whether staying down had been a good idea. His arms reached out and wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards him until our lips collided underwater. My hands were pinned behind my back as the sash that kept my yukata closed was wrapped around them in a tight knot. Sosuke's tongue lapped at mine, trailing fire through my mouth and down my throat to my nipples. I was above water now, I could breathe. Moans escaped my mouth as he sucked on my chest, leaving hickeys all the way down my torso. His hand wandered down to my erection. "Isn't this your second one today, Rin?" Sosuke murmured as he lowered his head even more to take my tip into his mouth. He lifted me out of the pool and swallowed me whole. I knew I wasn't going to last long as his tongue twirled around my cock and his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked me. Bobbing his head up and down until the tip nearly touched the back of his throat. I moaned out a warning as I reached my first climax, but it was too late.

*Sosuke PoV*

I swirled my tongue around him until he came in my mouth. I swallowed it all and licked the drops which had escaped onto Rin's stomach. Smiling up at his dusty pink cheeks and bruised lips. He was mine, finally I would have him all to myself. Thank you Haru for suggesting these hot springs. Licking up his cum from his abdomen made me go hard all over again, so I lifted Rin out of the water and onto the grass. I untied his hands from behind his back and gently pulled his arms from the yukata's sleeves, lowering my lips onto his as one hand tweaked his nipple and the other searched for the small bottle of lube in my pocket.

*Rin PoV*

It was heaven, Sosuke was kissing me. Making me moan and burn in places I didn't even know I could. He pulled back and placed himself between my legs and sat back onto his toes. Licking his lips he poured lube all over his fingers and dripped some onto his length, all the while staring intently into my eyes. As if those turquoise orbs could see right into my soul. It was too much, I started squirming underneath him. Soft moans escaped my lips as I brushed against his leg. After what seemed an eternity of teasing, he thrust a finger into my hole. Short shallow thrusts at first until I started panting. That's when he started to search and when he found my sweet spot, he didn't miss it once. Shortly after, another finger was added, then another and he started stretching me, widening me until I was just a bundle of quivering nerves.

*Sosuke PoV*

Now. I had to do it now. Rin was a hot, moaning mess underneath me and his butt was fully prepared for what I had planned for us. I withdrew my digits from his hole and placed my hands on either side of his blushing face. "Rin, please... On your knees, I don't want this to hurt" I whispered, looking straight into his eyes. He looked up at me and slowly crawled onto his hands and knees. He looked back at me and whispered, "Hurry... Ah, I need you now...please..." I smiled at him and pushed, slowly entering as he gasped. I waited until he started trying to push back against me and then went in another inch. This carried on until I was fully sheathed inside him. "Sou! Move! Please move!" he pleaded. My pleasure, I thought to myself as I pulled out and thrust back in.

*Rin PoV*

It had been torture. The slow teasing and even slower penetration had nearly driven me insane. But now he was pounding into me. Fast and rough. Sosuke kept my hips in place and struck my prostrate with every thrust. I felt that fire in my stomach that I'd only ever felt alone in my room, slowly climbing until I was about to burst. "Sou-suke! G-gonna... G-gonna cum!" I screamed before shooting my load all over the grass and clamping down onto him as my body shivered with pleasure, barely hearing him groan my name before he came inside me. Then once he slid out and pulled me close in a hug.

 _The two closed their eyes as they lowered themselves into the water of their little paradise little hiddent in the willows._

* * *

 **I'm sorry! Don't kill me! *hides***

 **Hope you liked it...**


End file.
